Hearing instruments are currently programmable and include instrumentation or programming for volume control and program or mode selection, such as directional/non-directional usage, musical usage, quiet listening usage, etc. Other options may also be programmed into a hearing instrument, as known by those of skill in the art. An audiologist typically initially programs the hearing instrument based upon user preferences. User's also may program the devices themselves. For example, users may desire to increase or decrease the volume of the hearing instrument, or to select different modes based upon their field of usage.
Because of the small size of hearing instruments, user activated controls are difficult to provide. Where controls are provided, they are often difficult to use because of the small size of the hearing instrument, especially for users having limited dexterity. Many companies are researching the use of radio-frequency wireless remote controls. These devices, however, require significant changes to the design of the hearing instrument, including the addition of antennae and RF circuitry. In addition, the remote control device used for programming requires a radio-frequency transmitter that can consume significant electrical power and suffer from short battery life. One company utilizes a wrist watch remote control that transmits RF signals to a hearing instrument.